The Choice We Made
by ThePreachingNarwhal
Summary: Sandy asks a powerful favor of Soda, one that goes against every belief he's ever had. WARNING controversal material. One-Shot!


**6 am day after Christmas**  
** I throw some clothes on in the dark**  
** The smell of cold**  
** Car seat is freezing**  
** The world is sleeping**  
** I am numb**

The hum of the truck's engine was the only audible in the vocab noise as Soda guided the vehicle towards the outskirts of Tulsa. Sandy had clearly been crying when he picked her up, but he had no intentions of comforting her. She wiped her eyes and sniffles softly as his white knuckles gripped the steering wheel. He glanced in her direction without her notcing and cursed himself, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"listen Soda," Sandy began in a quiet shaky voice, "I really didn't want to break your heart."

"Addin' insult to injury," he muttered bitterly.

"It hurts me too! I just don't think we're good together no more," she tries.

"Yeah, you told me, were different people," he says with an icy look on his face, "We're goin different places."

"But we are! I just think this is all a sign, you know about us. I think being separate will just do us good," she says in a stronger voice. He nodded, wordlessly. Anger rises and the teenage queen sputters,

"You know what? You're not the one who gets to be a prick about all this!"

"I'm driving you to the goddamn butcher aren't I?" He snaps.

"Don't call it that, it's my decision, Sodapop," she growls as him.

"The fuck it is my decision too!" He rages, keeping the truck steady.

"It's not your body!" She explodes.

"And you don't think I'm not worrin about that? Even if we ain't dating, what if somethin happens to you in there? how can I live with myself if something goes wrong?"he fires right back at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's something I gotta do, cause I know it's the thing I gotta do," She argues stubbornly.

"But it's my baby too! Did you ever think how I feel about this? How I don't get to say nothin' about my own child?" His voice rises with a frustration and hurt.

"And what if I did wana to keep it? A kid wouldn't keep us together," she defends herself.

"I'd raise it by myself if you would let me if you gave me a say."

"Soda a kid at thi-" she tries. And then he really goes in for the kill,

"Did you ever stop and think, what'd it would look like? Maybe your eyes with my hair. We could name him after your grandparents, like you always wanted. And if it'd be funny or athletic? Maybe he'd get your brains and my brawn. Uncle Darry and uncle Ponyboy, and your sisters aunt Jeanie, aunt Mary, and aunt Sarah Jane? But sorry, I guess it's your body, even though its my child." She starts to cry again, his words sting, and he isn't at all sorry

"Y-you aren't the one carrying it for nine months," she gasps between tears.

"You just can't get rid of your problems! You gotta fight through them and not pussy out when things are hard."

"With the way you and an' everyone at school is talkin about me, keepin it would be harder. Facing my parents would be harder!" She shrieks trying to get him to understand, "You think oh poor me poor Sodapop but you're not livin with this shame for the rest of your life." To this he takes the most offense,

"The hell I do!" He pounds the dashboard with his fist, "it ain't right. It's just a baby!"

"It aint gonna have a great life, were only teenagers!"

"can you imagine? If my mom aborted me? Or one of my brothers? Or what about your sisters? or even you. Didnt even give you a chance at life. Not one lousy shot at it, they called your fate."

"We're just kids too, Soda! We got no idea what to do! how could it survive with teenagers as parents?"

"speak for yourself, bitch." She's wounded and taken aback, just like he wanted. This was the first time he called her that to her face.

"You're an asshole!" She sobs in her hands, "this wasn't an easy choice Soda! I can't get this kid a life like it deserves.

"No I'm not. I'm not the one going to an illegal doctor for an illegal procedure either. I'm not the one taking a life," He felt himself cross a line. But it's too late. The remark is too much for her to handle. She becomes numb, no words. No thoughts. No feelings.

"I'm sorry," he explains," I'm just stressed with Ponyboy just coming home now too." Sandy doesn't respond for the rest of the journey.

He pulls into the address they were looking for. It doesn't look anything like a hospital, where legitimate surgeries are performed.

He stops the truck and she gets out quickly. He walks in with her and assures with no warmth,

"I will be right here when you get out." He looks at him with a sort of anger in her eyes and says,

"This is the last favor I'll ask. You can be free of me." The doctor takes her down the white hall way and he doesn't know if he feels liberated or trapped by these remarks.

_read and review! Sorry if this doesn't line up with your views, but everybody has a different opinion. this was not created to offend._


End file.
